Dancing Queen
by zeejack
Summary: Just some one shots of Amber and Derek, Team Roughley! Yes it's under the Glee/Samcedes liner but there's nothing for DWTS. Rated M for Later Chapters!
1. Someone's Not Happy

A/N: I'm back with a different story. let's see it's Amber, Derek and Chord. Since they didn't have a slot for their names I have to put it under Samcedes but it's really a DWTS/Glee kind of thingy...I think, hell I don't know. But I hope you like it. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best, love you boo! This is all my head cannon so you know it's out there in cray land. The song for this one-shot is 'Slow Jam' by Usher and Monica. Oh yeah I don't know or own any rights to these people or the song. Just wanted to play with them for a bit. There is some shade on Chord but this has nothing to do with Sam, I still love my Samcedes, my OTP 4LIFE! But I needed a shade catcher sooooo...lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DANCING QUEEN

I was all alone  
I was feeling rather low  
I needed someone to lift my spirits up  
So I dropped in on a dance  
Just to take a glance  
And there this lovely thing was  
She was more than enough  
I asked her for her hand  
Said would you like to dance  
So pleased that I had asked  
She quickly took my hand  
And we danced and fell in love  
On a slow jam  
Ohhh

Watching her dance with him he could feel his stomach churn with anger and jealousy. Why was she letting him touch her like that? Why were they dancing to that song? Were they trying to say something? The little smiles and flirty eyes, was all that really necessary? She used to look at him like that. Every week he would watch them as they danced, he didn't want to watch them but he couldn't help himself. He would watch everything they did over and over again. The interviews, the shows they would go on together, he was always holding her hand, hugging her. Why couldn't he keep his damn hands to himself? He called her babe and baby, gritting his teeth as he thought of how she giggled and even hugged his back. Hell she was even laying her head on his chest. Hearing the other man's phone go off he heard him tell her he would be back. Moving away from the door he watched as the older man walked out without seeing him.

It felt amazing, the Rumba was such a sensual dance and Derek had done an amazing job with the choreography. It was sexy, smooth and it fit the both of them to a tee. The way she felt as they seemed to move as one had her blushing when her thoughts turned to how hard and toned his body was against hers as they moved in sync. She knew she wasn't the only one feeling it, Derek never tried to hide how he felt about her. Looking down at her Derek smirked when he caught her biting her lip as she looked up at him.

Smiling down at the brown beauty in his arms, he didn't know how he lucked out having her as his dance partner but he thanked God. Not only was she an amazing dancer but she was an amazing woman. A woman he was more than interested in. Hearing his phone ring he frowned, looking at it he sighed.

"Sorry babe but I need to get this. Take a short break and I'll get us some water." Hugging her he walked out. He didn't notice the man who had watched them as the practiced.

_Play another slow jam_  
_This time make it sweet_  
_On a slow jam_  
_For my baby and for me_  
_Play another slow jam_  
_This time make it sweet_  
_On a slow jam_  
_For my baby and for me_  
_Seems what you say is true_  
_I feel the same way too_

Amber looked around the room, thinking about their rehearsal for their Rumba. She began to go through the steps again, smiling to herself as she remembered the feel of Derek's arms around her as the moved as one. She and Derek were on the set of Glee, she had scenes to shoot and in between they would rehearse their new dance. She was tired, but thinking of how she and Derek had performed three nights ago she had to smile. While they both were a little ticked at Len they knew they were good together. Derek was amazing and she was lucky to have him as her dance partner.

Thinking of Derek she felt her cheeks warm at the thought of how he looked that night. The all black with no shirt was definitely a plus. The man had a body to die for; he was gorgeous and had a wicked sense of humor. All the things she found attractive in a man. At that thought a sigh escaped her. Then there's Chord, another man with those same traits but he was being an ass. For some reason he was being kind of rude to Derek, nothing outright just snarky at times.

Chord stood in the doorway watching her. She seemed to be deep in thought. Was she thinking about Derek? Just the thought sent a rush of irritation through him. The way she acted with Derek just irked him. She let him put his hands all over her and the way she giggled. Lately he had noticed that she was putting her hands on Derek, **a lot**, holding his hand and giving him coy smiles. He knew they had to rehearse but too many times he had come across them and they weren't dancing. He always felt as if he had just interrupted something. Amber would always be nice but Derek would always give him this look. If he didn't know better he would think it was a 'back the hell off look'.

_I waited all night long just to dance with you_  
_And when you touched my hand_  
_I knew you were the man_  
_To turn my world around_  
_And make my dreams come true_  
_The magic in your eyes, made me realize_  
_That everything I feel, has got to be real_  
_And we danced and fell in love_  
_On a slow jam_

As she swung around Amber was startled to see Chord standing there. How long had he been standing there she wondered.

"Hi Chord, are you finished with all your scenes?" She smiled at him, noticing he was dressed in his clothes instead of Sam's.

"Hey Amber, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to go to lunch. We haven't spent much time together I just wanted to catch up with you."

Before she could answer him Derek walked in the room, glancing between them he frowned. Every time he turned around Chord Fucking Overstreet seemed to be there. He knew the younger man had a thing for Amber; they'd had a relationship for about six months before he caved to public opinion and his bosses and ended it with her. He had asked Amber about Chord and she had told him everything. Shaking his head in disgust he walked past Chord.

Amber tensed when Derek walked in. She could feel the tension in the room. Chord was no longer smiling and Derek had his trademark frown on. She knew he wasn't happy to see Chord in the room and he didn't mind showing it. Please don't let ain't shit Derek come out, she prayed. Chord brought that side of him out, the only other person that brought that out of him was Val, but that was a whole different story.

_I'm trying to find someone who_  
_I can give my good lovin' to_  
_Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone, yeah_

Over the weeks Derek had come to know Amber well and she was a woman any man would and should be proud to have on his arm. A point he planned to make happen as soon as this show was over. He had made the mistake of dating one of his dance partners before during a show and he would not make that mistake again. This time he was going to do it right. He had let her know he was interested and they talked. They both agreed to wait until the show was over before they would date. He smirked to himself, the touches and hugs were getting to her, hell they had gotten to him weeks ago. This past two weeks she had been more handsy with him, touching him more and he loved it. They had finally kissed after their last show.

Reaching Amber he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and side hug. "Hey babe, I thought we might go eat first, you didn't really eat this morning."

Out the corner of his eye he could see Chord stiffen and clench his fist. He looked across at the other man and smirked, _let him think they spent the night together._ He knew she didn't have a good breakfast because she overslept and they had to rush when he picked her up this morning. A juice and bagel was not going to make it, he'd seen how tired she was when they rehearsed earlier.

Amber froze; _he did not just kiss me in front of Chord!_ She knew he wasn't happy to see Chord, but what the hell she enjoyed the kiss. Plus she was a grown ass woman! Chord had his chance and blew it. Looking up at him she smiled, "Let me go change and we can go. Chord just asked me to lunch." Turning to Chord she smiled, "You can join us if you want to." She could feel Derek tighten his grip on her waist, reaching up she rubbed his chest, calming him down as she smiled softly at him.

_Now I've been trying to find someone too_  
_I prayed to God, and then I found you_  
_I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart_

"That's okay; I don't want to be a third wheel. I think Kevin's still here, I'll eat with him." Chord said stiffly. He watched as she touched Derek's chest and smiled at him. At one time she use to be that way with him.

"Oh okay, maybe another time then Chord, I'll be right back." Turning to Derek she pulled him down to her level, "Play nice" she whispered to him.

Derek cocked a brow at her, "Always babe, always."

"Yeah right", she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

Watching her leave the room, Derek tensed, he knew the time had come for him to have a talk with Chord. He saw the other man's eyes follow her out the room. What the fuck was he eyeing her like that for!

"You know if you had been man enough it would be you going out to lunch with her instead of me." Derek moved closer wanting to make sure Chord heard every word he said.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Amber." Chord snapped.

"You don't have a relationship with Amber, at least not anymore. I know you picked Hollywood over her. I know you let Ryan dictate to you when it came to you being with her." Derek looked at him with contempt. "She is so worth everything and you gave her up for what? Your character is a joke; you've been type cast as the dumb blonde man whore. Hell, you're not even bankable anymore."

Chord stood in shock; he couldn't believe that Amber told him about why they broke up. He couldn't believe that she even told him they'd had a relationship. "You don't know what you're talking about. So step the fuck off." Chord could feel his temper getting the better of him.

"I know that you fucked up and hurt her when you broke up with her. I know you were so scared of what your damn fans would say that you broke up with her. I know you let Ryan tell you that Amber wasn't the woman you should be seen with. I know your PR person told you the same. I know you believed them. I know you let the best thing in the world go because of some bullshit other people filled your head with." Derek's voice was harsh and hard with anger as he looked at the younger man.

Chord flinched at each accusation Derek threw at him, "You have no idea the pressure I was under. Amber was getting hate mail on twitter and people were putting her down everywhere. I did what I did for her." He knew his words were weak but he had to say something.

"For her? You did it for her?" Derek laughed, "Bull-fucking-shit, you did it for you. Amber was willing to put up with the crap but you didn't have the backbone or balls to stand at her side."

"Are you saying you do?" Chord spat at him. "How long will that last when people start talking shit to you?"

_Play another slow jam_  
_This time make is sweet_  
_On a slow jam_  
_Can I get a slow jam_  
_Do you want to slow jam, baby_  
_Play another slow jam_  
_This time make it sweet_  
_Can I get a slow jam_  
_Play another slow jam_  
_Are you gonna slow jam_

Moving into Chord's personal space Derek looked him in the eyes, "Yes, I have the backbone and the balls for it because she's worth it. You see, when all the glitz and fair weather friends are gone, I'm going to still have her at my side. She is strong and everything a real man could ever want or need in a woman. I believe in myself and her enough to not give a damn what public opinion has to say. I'm not going to bow to pressure to keep me from my chance to be with the one woman who completes me. I've messed up in the past but I know the real thing when it's in front of me, and she's the real thing."

Chord stood there knowing that everything Derek said to him was true. That he hadn't been man enough to be there for her when it counted. Now he had lost his chance.

Derek stepped back as he moved towards the door, "Chord, I don't mind you being her friend, but if you try to take it to another level, I'm coming for you. Your fans and Ryan will be the least of your problems, I promise you."

Chord dropped his head, as he heard the door close behind Derek. He thought about what the other man said, it was all true and there wasn't a damn thing he could do or say to change anything. He had his chance and threw it away; the woman he loved was now in the arms of another man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all! I know, I know not Glee and totally out there but hey, when have I not been out there.

Zee

BTW Please Review


	2. Not Here For That Shit

A/N: I thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and kind words. LadiJ, as usual you are the best! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I don't know or own any rights to the show or people mentioned in this story. This is another Amber and Derek story.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ain't Here For That Shit

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek looked over at Amber, she was talking on her phone she seemed to be having an intense conversation. Catching her eye he smiled and winked at her, he frowned as he noticed she lowered her eyes. Something was off with her but she wouldn't tell him what. Thinking back to the conversation he'd had earlier with Cheryl and Elizabeth about Amber, he walked over to her.

_Flashback_

_"Derek, hey D, wait up a minute."_

_Hearing his name called Derek turned seeing Cheryl. "Good morning lady, what can I do for you?" _

_"I just wanted to ask you about Amber. She's not been herself for the last couple of days. Did you do something?"_

_Hearing Cheryl's question Elizabeth walked over, "She's right, there's a problem."_

_Raising both hands he looked at the women, "I haven't done anything, but I know what you mean. She's tense and I don't have a clue as to why. But I'm going to find out, I promise."_

_The women exchanged looks, "Okay, if you need our help let us know." Elizabeth said as she walked away. Cheryl nodded as she too walked away._

_End Flashback_

As he got close to her he could hear her end of the conversation, hearing the sadness in her voice made him stop and listen closer. He knew he was wrong for listening at her private call but he had asked her more than once what was wrong. All he got was a weak smile and averted eyes.

"Di, I don't know if I have the patience to put up with this bullshit again." Amber sighed. "I'm not the same person I was. I don't know if I can keep my temper." Amber dropped her head as she listened, "It still hurts just as much, I just have to wonder why me all the time."

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye she turned to see Derek standing behind her. "Di, I have to go, I'll call you tonight. Love you." Looking up at him she lifted a brow, "Were you listening to my call?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Something is going on and you won't tell me what." Derek reached for her but she stepped back. "What the hell? Did I do or say something that made you mad?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. Like I told you before, nothing is wrong." Amber tried to step around Derek but he just matched her step and moved into her personal space making her take another step back.

"I call bullshit baby, you tense up every time I touch you. I know we said we weren't going to date until after the show and I respect that. But you're sad and I don't like seeing you like that. Talk to me." He reached for her again and this time she let him pull her close. Hugging her tight he smiled, she always smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

Easing out of his arms she smiled softly at him. "It's nothing, really, I've got this. Now we need to rehearse." She pressed a soft kiss to his chest as she walked away.

"It is something and listening to your phone call it's got you hurt and pissed off. I thought we agreed to be honest with each other. You're keeping something from me that's causing you pain. We might not be officially dating until after the show but we are already in a relationship. So as your man, you need to talk to me."

Amber closed her eyes; he wasn't going to let this go. Turning she looked at him, seeing the concern on his face she knew she had to tell him. He was always open with her and to be honest she had never had a relationship like she had with him. They were truly friends.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you what's going on. But you have to promise to keep your temper." linking their hands she stroked her thumb over the back of his hand.

Derek looked down at her not smiling, "I'll try, but I can't promise if someone is messing with you."

Knowing that's the best she was going to get out of him she squeezed his hand. "There have been some things said about me, on twitter and comments on articles about us." she said softly to him, not meeting his eyes.

"What kind of things are being said and what do you mean you can't go through this bullshit again?"

Amber could feel the tears beginning to burn. She was so sick and tired of people not knowing her yet sprouting their knee jerk opinions of her.

Seeing her eyes tear up Derek lifted her chin, his blue eyes meeting her beautiful whiskey colored eyes. "Baby there isn't anything you can't tell me. You know I will be here for you."

"When my character on Glee was dating Chord's I received a lot of hate mail. His fans didn't like that his character was dating a full figured black girl. I got all kinds of hate tweets and comments in articles as well as mail on the set."

"It was just your characters so what was the big deal? Derek was puzzled. "What does it have to do with now?"

Amber huffed in annoyance, "They don't like that you're dancing with me. The tweets and comments have started again. I've been called a monkey, the fat girl, a huge clumping elephant, a glob of sweating fat, saying I could never be considered sexy, that I will cost you to lose this season and too many others to name."

Derek jumped up, "What the fuck? Why haven't you said anything to me?" running his hand through his hair he began to pace around the room. "Is this the reason you tense up every time I touch you babe?"

"Baby, you haven't exactly been discreet about touching me. You've become bolder and more open every week. On Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter they're noticing how you touch me. Oh and the kicker is how you tapped my ass doing our Foxing Awesome dance."

Derek smirked at the thought, but he quickly became serious as he thought of how this was affecting her. Pulling her up, he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his forehead to hers he sighed.

"Babe, I'm sorry you're being picked on. You don't deserve this. But I'm not going to stop touching you. So I don't know who these asshole are but they haven't seen anything yet. I will be at your side no matter what and you know I have no problem letting people know what I think." Derek looked closely at her. "So this is what your tweet was about when you said you were offended the other week."

Amber nodded, "Baby, it's not your fault but I am so tired of people thinking that if a hot, white guy takes interest in me then it is open season on me to be verbally abused."

Derek's jaw clenched, "Babe what do you want me to do? I will tell you this before you answer. I'm not going to stand for people putting you down. If they want to talk shit about you then they should get ready to have it returned. Nobody and I mean nobody bad mouths my woman. "

"Derek we said we would keep our relationship unofficial until after the show."

"Fuck that Amber, they are messing with you. Right now they think I don't have a right to say anything but I'm about to set their asses straight. My career doesn't depend on fans, and I'm sure your fans would have nothing bad to say about us. So the narrow-minded assholes can shut the hell up. Winning this contest isn't worth you being unhappy or the chance of losing you."

"Derek you said you wouldn't get mad."

He turned and stared at her, "Really? You thought this wouldn't make me mad? People that don't even know you are putting you down. They said you aren't sexy! What the hell have they been looking at? Because it sure as hell can't be the woman in my arms every day. As far as I'm concerned they can go fuck themselves."

"Baby promise me you won't do anything crazy." she stood in front of him to stop his pacing.

"You quit looking at those bullshit comments and block those twitter fools and I won't do anything."

"Or say anything."

"Babe, I can't promise you that. The first fool that comes at you while I'm around will get checked. That's the best I can do."

Pulling him close, she rested her head on his chest. "Okay baby, okay, thanks for having my back." She leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She knew she could get through all the crap to come, Derek would be her rock and she loved that about him.

Tightening his hold on her he deepened the kiss. Now that he knew what was wrong he knew just how to handle it.

_Monday night after their dance._

As they listened for their scores Derek stood behind Amber with both arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. After hearing their scores he took one hand and swept her hair back and kissed her neck, slowly, lingering, because he loved the feel of her skin. As he squeezed her waist he turned her around hugging her as he smiled down into her beautiful eyes, resting his forehead on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee

BTW Please Review


	3. Fixing It

A/N It's me again, hope you guys enjoy this one too. Thanks to my wonderful beta Lana, love you boo! As always I don't know or have any rights to the people mentioned in this story. This is just stuff that I make up in my head.

XXXXXXXXX

Fixing It

Amber giggled as she felt someone behind her using their finger to write on her butt. Laughing she turned to see Val, as they left she heard Elizabeth tell her this wouldn't happen if they were partners. Hearing Derek say yeah right, she looked up at him. His usual good humor was missing, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Continuing the interview they finished and as she walked away Derek grabbed her hand pulling her behind him towards the next interviewer.

Derek smiled and charmed his way through the interviews. He could feel Amber looking at him from time to time. He knew he was acting like an ass but he didn't care. Every week Val had to come over and touch her in some way, hugging her, kissing her head. It was driving him crazy to see him put his hands on her. Amber laughed it off and told him he was being silly but he knew different.

"Derek, do you want to talk?"

He heard her soft voice, closing his eyes he just shook his head, not wanting to talk about what was bothering him.

"Did I do something wrong? You're not..." her voice trailed off as he glared at her.

"No Amber you didn't do anything wrong and I'm just fine. So let it go. Better yet go visit your friend Val, who you were supposed to be partnered with." he snapped out.

He could see the flash of anger in her eyes from his tone and words, he groaned inside, now she was mad at him. Could this night get any worse? Yes they didn't have to do the challenge dance, which he was still stunned over. What had him upset was their dance. He cringed inside at the thought of what that dance revealed. Mark had already pulled him to the side and teased him. _What the fuck had happened to his control?"_

"Amber, I'm just not in a good mood, it has nothing to do with you." _Liar_ his mind screamed.

Amber stared at him, he was lying and she knew it. He had been tense since the dance and every time she touched him he flinched. Then when Val had come over with his usual teasing she could swear she heard him growl even if there was a smile on his face. Stiffening at the tone and the words that he said she felt her temper rising. _What the fuck was his problem?_

"You're lying but know this, I don't care for your tone and if you want to be an ass then you need to be one away from me. I don't know what your issue is with Val but you need to get the hell over it. I'll see you tomorrow, I suggest you take the time to get your shit together."

Derek watched as she walked away, he could see the anger in the way she walked. Well he just got his answer, yes, the night could get worse. Seeing Mark headed his way he just shook his head at him as he pointed at Amber's back.

"I'll fix it, okay? I'll fix it." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"You'd better cause she is pissed." Mark glared at him. "What did you do?"

"I put my foot in my mouth. I let Val get under my skin."

"You know tomorrows going to be awkward." Mark rolled his eyes, "Man, you know how Val is, he wouldn't mess with her if he knew the two of you are together, but since I'm the only one that knows this shit is going to keep happening. So talk to Amber and get your shit right."

"I'm going to fix it tonight." At Mark's look of disbelief he sighed. "Trust me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Derek sat in his car in front of Amber's house thinking. The dance tonight had gotten away from him. Now because of his lack of control on and off the dance floor Amber was mad at him. They had to talk and they had to do it before tomorrow. Taking a deep breath he got out of his car and walked to her front door, ringing her doorbell, hoping she would let him in.

Amber came home, showered and changed, but she could still feel the anger and hurt from Derek's words and actions tonight. She didn't understand why he was so angry and why he said Val was supposed to be her partner. Val was a big flirt but he was harmless, a lot of the guys on the show flirted with her. She couldn't let this keep her down she had practice with him and Mark tomorrow. Groaning she knew things would be awkward until they talked. She was going to just sit and gather her thoughts then she would call him. Hearing her doorbell ring she frowned, who could it be at this time of night? Going to the door she looked through the peephole to see Derek standing there. Opening the door she looked at him, well this talk was going to happen quicker then she thought.

"Derek, I didn't expect to see you tonight. Come in, we need to talk."

He walked in, noticing her tight expression. He could read hurt and anger on her face. She was so easy to read to him. Others only saw the face she presented to the world but he could see so much deeper. He felt his heart ache at the thought of hurting her. He adored this woman, yet tonight he had not only angered her but hurt her, he had to fix this.

"Hey baby, yeah we do, well I need to talk and you need to listen, I need to apologize." Running his fingers over her cheek he smiled softly at her. He loved the feel of her skin, it was like the softest silk, every time he touched her he fought the urge to close his eyes and just stoke her from head to toe.

Leaning into his touch she nodded at his words. Taking his hand she moved to the couch pulling him down beside her. "Yes we do, I'm willing to listen; so tell me what happened tonight?"

Gathering her into his arms, he blew out a breath, "There are a few things that made me act a fool tonight. First, I want to apologize for the way I acted. I should never have taken my bad mood and jealousy out on you." He squeezed her gently as he kissed her hair, inhaling that sent that was pure Amber.

"Val?"

"Yeah Val, I know you don't have feelings for him and you think he's just being a flirt but babe, I've seen the way he looks at you. Wait, before you say anything, I know a lot of the guys flirt with you, hell the girls do too. But he wants you, I know what we are building between us is solid but no man likes to see another man put his hands on his woman." Derek could feel him temper rise as he thought of the other man. "At least not in the way he touches you. Can you understand and forgive me?"

Laying her head on his chest she thought about what he had said. To be honest if another female was touching him the way Val touched her she would be mad as hell. "I understand and forgive you babe and I'm sorry for not letting him know that he's stepping over the line." She rubbed his chest as she pressed soft kisses on his neck.

"Now tell me what put you in such a bad mood and why you flinched every time I touched you"

Derek could feel the blush sweep over him, this was the part he was dreading telling her. "I lost control tonight."

"You lost control? What are you talking about? Control of what?"

Laying his head back on the couch he looked at the ceiling. "When we danced tonight for the first time since I was a teen I couldn't control how my body reacted. The way you felt, your hands on me, I spent over half the dance trying to keep my shit together. Everyone could see how you affected me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Those damn uniform pants didn't help!"

Amber listened, eyes wide with the effort to keep her laughter in. "This is why you've been so pissy all night?" She put her hand over her mouth as a few giggles escaped. All her earlier anger was gone. "Since you were a teen? Babe this isn't the first time you've...hmm, reacted during one of our dances."

Derek glared down at her, "But I've had black pants on and it's easier to hide but those damn white pants and that dance. Why the fuck did I let them talk me into wearing that damn uniform. You're evil for laughing at me woman." He tickled her sides making her laugh even more.

"Amber, I'm really sorry for how I acted tonight. I didn't want you to think badly of me because of my reaction. But then I turned around and acted an ass with you." Tilting her face up he kissed her lightly.

"It's okay, just talk to me. FYI, I love how your body reacts to mine." She ran her hand through his hair as she kissed him, loving the feel of his mouth on hers.

Feeling bolder she ran her fingers over his chest until she reached the bottom of his shirt. Slipping her hand underneath she could feel the muscles of his stomach contract as she ran her fingers lightly over them. Deepening the kiss she curled her hand around his neck pulling him closer. They made out often but they would always stop but tonight she didn't want to stop, she was going for all 10's.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was fun writing it, smdh the stuff that goes on in my head!

BTW Mega hugs & please review

Zee


	4. Baby

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. This one is not betaed so any mistakes are my own. This is all my head cannon. I don't know or have any rights to the people in this story. Just like playing with them. This story takes place at the end of Season 20 of Dancing with the Stars after Amber and Derek were the winners of Season 17. The show is ending and they are bringing back all The champions from previous seasons.

xxxxxxxxx

Baby

"Okay, Amber let's go over it one more time, we need to get that spin down." Derek looked over at her and noticed she looked a little pale. "Babe are you okay?"

Amber heard him but all she could think of was running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Rushing out the room she made it just it in time to expel her stomach's contents for the second time that day. As she brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth she thought of what was happening to her body. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, thinking about her conversation with Elizabeth the day before.

_Flashback_

_They had met for lunch, happy to see each other. Amber had been on tour for a month and missed spending time with her friend. Since their time on Dancing with the Stars they had become close friends. _

_"Amber you are just glowing, Derek must be doing something right. I always thought you guys would be married and happy! I could see it when we were on the show. He was so possessive and couldn't keep his hands off you. I asked Cheryl and Katrina if he was that way with all his partners and they said no. We use to laugh that you had him sprung." Elizabeth's laughter rang out thinking of Derek. _

_Amber grinned, "He hasn't changed, we've been married a year and he still doesn't like for guys to get close to me." She rolled her eyes playfully._

_As the waiter served them their food Amber felt her stomach give a flip flop. As the smell of the dishes hit her she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Elizabeth grabbed their purses as she hurried after her._

_"Sweetie are you okay? " She could hear Amber in the stall retching. Opening the door she pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she murmured comforting words to her. _

_Helping Amber up she walked her over to the wash basin, she wet some towels and wiped her face seeing how pale she was. Amber grabbed a disposable cup and rinsed her mouth out. Looking in the mirror she met Elizabeth's eyes, sighing she nodded to her. _

_"No wonder you're glowing. Does Derek know?"_

_"No, I just had it confirmed today at Dr. Hanson's office before I met you for lunch."_

_"How far along are you?"_

_"Six weeks" Amber turned to look at her, "We're supposed to be dancing on the finale episode of Dancing with the Stars in five months. We're supposed to do the Salsa. Can you imagine me at six, almost seven months pregnant doing the Salsa?" _

_The two woman looked at each other and laughed so hard they had to lean on each other. Finally gaining control of their laughter Elizabeth looked at her._

_"There is no way Derek is going to let you do that dance pregnant. Can you trade with someone?"_

_"Katrina has the Viennese Waltz, she might be willing to trade. But first I have to tell Derek he's going to be a dad."_

_End of Flashback_

"Babe are you okay?" Derek knocked on the bathroom door. She had been having these episodes since she came home from tour. He hoped she hadn't picked up a stomach virus while on tour."Maybe we should make you an appointment with the doctor."

Amber came out the bathroom, smiling at her husband she took his hand and led him over to a bench in their basement dance studio. Derek kept shooting her looks of concern.

"No sweetie, we don't need to make an appointment. I already went to see Dr. Hanson."

Derek looked at her feeling himself beginning to panic. His wife had went to the doctor and he didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been sick every day she had been home for the past two weeks. There was no telling what kind of bug she had caught while on tour.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything? What did the doctor say? Are you going to be all right?" The more questions he asked the more he began to panic.

"There's nothing you can do babe. In fact in seven and a half months I will be just fine." Amber smiled softly at him as she watched him slowly understand what she meant.

"We're pregnant? There's a baby in you? I'm going to be a dad? You're going to be a mom? We're going to be parents?" Derek was practically bouncing as he asked each question, his cheeks hurt he was grinning so hard. Capturing her mouth in a deep kiss he tried to convey to her all the joy and happiness he felt. Holding her tight he couldn't stop grinning.

Dropping to his knees he placed his hands on her stomach, "Hey little one, this is your dad." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "You don't know how happy you've made me. When are we due? How far along are we?"

"We're six weeks pregnant and due February the 10th." She ran her hand through his hair as he laid his head on her lap.

At hearing that Derek jumped up, "February?" His mind was racing, "We're not doing the final show baby, especially with us scheduled to perform the Salsa. There is no way I'm letting you dance around that stage that far into the pregnancy. Anything could happen!"

Amber reached for his hand, pulling him to a halt, "I know baby, there is no way we could do it, plus all the sexy would so not be there." she laughed at the image in her mind.

"You would be sexy! But I'm not risking you or the baby for a damn dance."

"Calm down, You know I really want to do this so I came up with a way we can do it and not bring harm to me or the baby."

"Amber, there is no way..."

"Just listen babe, I talked with Katrina, she has the Viennese Waltz. I talked to her when I was on tour and she wasn't happy with her choice of dance. She much prefered our dance. I am sure I can get her to trade. Plus I don't think the show poducers will give us a problem. After all you are the only five time champion." Leaning in she kissed his pout away.

"If she agrees and Dr. Hanson agrees then we will do it but if the doctor has anything negative to say then we won't be doing the show, deal?"

Amber wapped her arms around him, "Deal"

Five Months Later

Amber and Derek stood to the side ready to perform his arms wrapped abound her swollen stomach. Derek was nervous and kept asking her if she was okay. Amber just smiled and patted his chest trying to calm him down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Season 17 Champion, Amber Riley-Hough and her dance partner Derek Hough, dancing the Viennese Waltz.

Moving into postions as the music began Derek swept her way into a beautiful Waltz making sure to hold her tightly. They smiled as they heard the crowd cheering for them, but they only had eyes for each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee

BTW Please Review


	5. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

_A/N – Hi guys, me again, this one-shot is different. It's told mostly from Mark Ballas' POV. It's how he finds out that Derek and Amber are feeling each other. This is set during their rehearsal for the trio dance. I don't know or have no rights to the people mentioned in this story. Thanks to my very lovely beta Lana, love you boo, you're a doll for putting up with me!_

_Two's Company, Three's a Crowd_

_Okay, she's going to be here soon and I can't let anything slip, if I do he'll know. Damn it you can do this!_ Taking a deep breath Derek tugged at his hair, he could make it through this week. Mark was his best friend and there was nothing to worry about.

"D? You alright?"

Hearing Mark call his name Derek turned around to look at him. "What? Oh, no I'm okay. Just wondering where Amber went to, she was here right before you came in."

"I thought you said she went to the bathroom."

"Yeah, right...the bathroom. I forgot." Derek gave a nervous laugh.

Mark looked at him, _what the hell is wrong with him_, he thought as he heard him laugh. He watched as Derek ran a hand though his hair, looking at the door. He heard the door open behind him; as he turned he heard his friend take a deep breath. Puzzled he looked closer and could see him beginning to blush. _What the fuck? Derek Hough blushing?_

"Hey Mark, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting." Amber smiled at the two men standing in front of her.

"Hey Amber, I only made it here about five minutes ago. But then you're worth the wait. Come give me a hug, I've missed you." Mark smiled down at the petite woman as he wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a tight squeeze, he heard her giggle as she hugged him.

"I missed you too Mark, Derek told me you were out-of-town working another show for the last two weeks. I didn't know you could leave while you were in the middle of the season."

"It was a last-minute deal and since I'm not dancing with Christina they let me go. It didn't hurt that it was one of the producer's friends that I helped." Mark made a face as he explained, making Amber laugh.

"We need to get to work." Derek grabbed Amber's hand and yanked her towards him making her slightly lose her balance._ It was bad enough that Mark hugged her but now he was making her laugh._ "You guys can flirt later." Derek muttered as he caught her, steadying her as he frowned down at her.

"What did you say?" Amber looked up at him puzzled. "Are you okay?"

Mark was surprised at the way Derek was acting. Hearing what he muttered he was puzzled, he wasn't flirting with Amber. They were friends they always laughed together, she always gave him a hug. Hell she hugged everyone, she was a sweetheart.

"I'm fine, let's get to work." Derek softened his voice as he looked at the woman standing at his side. She was so beautiful, she didn't have all the make-up on or the fancy costume but he loved the way she looked. "Babe, I'm going to show you some of the steps I came up with and we can go from there, okay?" Giving her hand a squeeze he dropped it when he realized he had been holding it.

Mark cocked his head as heard the tone change in Derek's voice. He also noticed that he was holding Amber's hand; rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. _They both were blushing_, he coughed to cover his snort of laughter. They both looked at him with a frown. Shaking his head he lifted his bottle of water taking a drink, pointing at his throat. _Derek had the hots for his beautiful dance partner, this should be an interesting week! _

As the week went on Mark noticed more things about the two. He found out that Derek wasn't the only one crushing. Yep, Amber was crushing just as hard. He noticed that Derek didn't like for him to touch Amber, he had suggested that he would dip her and then Derek that it would look off if only Derek dipped her. Yeah, Derek shot that down quick, they would both dip her together.

Another thing he noticed, **Derek touched her** **a lot**. Like every chance he got, his fingers lingered on her shoulder, waist really any part he could touch. Oh Amber wasn't innocent either, she managed to do her share of touching of Derek's body too. Mark chuckled to himself, she only touched him when the dance required it. He also noticed that Derek choreographed steps that put her in his arms. He tried to argue with him, telling him they needed to pass her between the two of them. Shit if looks could kill he would be dead now, just thinking about it had him laughing.

They had all the steps worked out and Mark had to admit the dance was great, the two of them worked great together and Amber was a dream to work with. Going through the steps again Mark glanced out of the corner of his eye to check if what he had seen throughout the week was really happening. Yep, it was, Derek's hand was moving higher and higher up Amber's thigh. Mark smirked, he moved his higher to see how Derek would react. _Oh shit he just got major side-eye from both of them!_ Keeping his face blank he smiled and eased his hand down.

Derek called rehearsal for the day, as he walked Amber over to get her things he couldn't help but to rub her back as he talked to her. Damn, it was getting so he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"What will you be doing tonight babe? Still going to sing at the charity event?" Derek stared down at her, loving how she always seemed so shy at times.

"Yes, will you still be able to make it? I mean that's if you don't have anything else to do." Amber could feel herself began to blush. _Why did this man make her feel like a school girl?_

"I'll be there, w-would you like to get something to eat afterwards? But only if you want to. I'll get you home and in bed before you know it. OH SHIT, I didn't mean it like that! I meant you in your home and your bed and me in mine." Derek was bright red by now, _Smooth Hough, smooth!_

Mark listened to the conversation and face-palmed, he had second-hand embarrassment for his bro. He hadn't seen him like this since they were in high school.

"I know what you meant, Der." Amber reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "I already fixed something for after the show, would you like to come to my house and eat me. I MEAN EAT WITH ME!" Now it was Amber's time to wish for the floor to open up and swallow her. _Oh good Lord she did not just ask this man to eat her out! Shit, that's what happens when your body takes over your mouth instead of your brain! _

Derek's eyes almost popped out his head, Mark almost choked on his water and Amber, she just proved that yes, you could see black people blush!

Derek smirked, "I would love to eat…with you." _She had no idea the things he wanted to do to her body!_

"F-Fine, meet me backstage after I sing, I'm not staying for the show. You can follow me home." With that Amber rushed from the room forgetting to tell Mark goodbye.

Mark cleared his throat, "So you going to eat at the house of Amber tonight?"

Derek threw his shirt at him, "Shut up, don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Nope" Mark popped the 'p'. "This explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Why Val is able to piss you off so much. Why you are all over Amber during interviews. Why you motor-boated her on national TV. So, when were you going to tell me you had a thing for the lovely Amber?"

"Val is an ass and touches things that don't belong to him! I'm not all over her and that was part of our dance routine." Derek clenched his jaw just thinking about the other man. "She doesn't even know I like her, tonight I'm going to test the water to see if she is feeling me."

"You gotta be kidding me? She is feeling you, trust me! Just don't act a fool and put your foot in your mouth and you will be good. She's a good woman Derek, don't fuck it up bro."

Derek shot him a grin, "I won't man, and I have no intention of letting Miss Riley slip out of my hands."

"Good, I want to see a smile on both of your faces tomorrow."

"Oh you will, trust me. Mark, do me a favor and keep your hands at her knee or below, hate to have to break your hand." Derek smirked at him as he walked out the room.

Mark shook his head as he laughed, it wasn't his hand that was the problem. If Derek moved his hand any higher they would have a problem during the show_. I don't think national TV is ready for that!_ Mark closed the door, who knew this week was going to be so interesting and informative. _**Damn, Roughley was cannon!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Thanks for hanging with me guys, you're the best! Love & hugs to ya'll!

R&R please!

Zee


	6. Best for Last - Part 1

A/N Hi guys, me again. This is another Amber & Derek, I hope you enjoy it. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best, love you boo! This is all my head cannon. The song for this two-shot is 'Saved the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams. I wasn't going to put smut in this one but Lana threaten to not beta it for me if I didn't. I'm a little rusty on writing it so if you don't like the smut you guys can blame her, lol. Yeah totally threw her under the bus on that one! Oh yeah I don't know or own any rights to these people or the song. Just wanted to play with them for a bit.

**Best for Last – Part 1**

"Come on Amber sing one more song." Mark gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Okay, just one more" Amber laughed, she couldn't resist when Mark looked at her like that.

Derek looked at his best friend, he would give her the puppy dog look. He wanted them to all leave, so he could be with Amber by himself. Sighing he leaned against the wall, she was so beautiful and he adored her. He was pretty sure everyone knew it, hell he never tried to hide it. He smirked when he thought of all their rehearsal packages, they were focused on Amber's knees because the other filming of them the producers thought was just too personal. They had told him he needed to tone it down when it came to Amber but he had no plans on toning shit down. He wanted her and he was going to get her.

"What do you guys want to hear? Remember I don't know every song." Amber giggled as different titles were yelled out.

Things with Nina didn't work out, not for the reason they told everyone but because of the petite beauty sitting on the stool in front of him. He knew they were doomed the minute they told him Amber was his dance partner. He always admired her, even had a secret crush on her, but he never had the chance to meet her. After being around Amber for four weeks he knew he had to break things off with Nina. So after six weeks of being in a relationship he broke up with Nina, telling her the truth.

The funny thing was she already knew. How he didn't know nor cared but he made sure to let her know there was no relationship with Amber…yet.

Amber was funny, warm, dorky, loyal and loved her family. She was everything he wanted in a woman. His feeling deepened and he needed to let her know. He only hoped that she felt the same way.

The break-up was two weeks ago and he was ready to make his move if only all the cock-blockers would get out of the room.

Elizabeth poked Emma in the side and nodded toward Derek who was staring at Amber. Emma giggled, "I know the perfect song." She whispered to Elizabeth. Telling her the song Elizabeth agreed, that song was perfect.

"How about 'Saved the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams? I just love that song and I know you would sound beautiful." Emma yelled out.

Elizabeth quickly agreed with her, poking Karina as she pointed at Derek. Karina giggled as she added her voice to theirs for the song.

Mark looked at the three women and noticed they were looking between Derek and Amber with matching grins on their faces. He smelled a set-up and he was all for it. He was tired of all the eye-fucking that Derek and Amber were doing.

"Okay, okay! You're lucky I know that song." Thinking about the lyrics to the song she bit her lip shooting a quick look at Derek. She remembered him talking about Nina to her and how bad things were going. At times she wanted to scream at him, _what about me? I'm here for you!_ She really liked the blue-eyed blond and her feelings had only increased as time passed. She put on a performance every day in front of him so what was one more? She could sing this song.

Jack had his laptop and found the music for it. Hooking the speakers to it he explained he wanted the true concert experience. As the music started Derek moved until he was standing in front of her slightly to one side.

Amber looked nervously at Derek, _why was he staring at her so intensely?_ Clearing her throat she waited for her cue and began to sing, locking eyes with Derek.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But some how it's enough_

Derek was mesmerized by her voice, it was like the only people in the room were the two of them. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that yes he was falling in love with her.

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free_

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me?_

Amber thought of all the times he had gripped about his relationship with Nina. She listened because she cared for him but all she wanted to do was grab his face, kiss him and tell him Nina didn't deserve him.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_But now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_La la la la la la la_

Everyone in the room could see how they were looking at each other. The tension between the two was thick. Trading looks they all began to slowly back out the room, neither Amber nor Derek noticed.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last_

_Yeah ehh ehh_

As the song ended they were face to face, Derek cupped her face, leaning in to capture her lips. Amber gasped when she felt his tongue sweep across her lips. Parting her lips she savored the feel of his tongue twisting and stroking hers. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss as she tugged on his hair, loving how soft and silky it felt to her fingers.

Derek let her dominate the kiss, needing air he broke the kiss. Missing the feel of her mouth he pulled her close this time taking over the kiss and plundering her mouth, moaning at her sweet taste. Walking her backwards slowly he pressed her against the wall. Her body fit his perfectly, she was so damn soft and warm. Her body was made to be his body's mate, they fit like puzzle pieces.

Running his hands over her body he groaned when he felt her small hands slip under his shirt and glide over his back and abs. When she squeezed his ass he couldn't help but to grind into her softness. Slipping his hands under her top he heard her moan when he gently squeezed her breast. He couldn't help but to suck and bite her neck, he knew it would leave a mark but hell, that's what make-up was for. Feeling her lick and nibble on his neck had him growling. He knew they needed to stop but damned if he could.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Corbin peeked back in the room along with Jack to give the rest of the gang an update.

"Shit! They are going at it like they're gonna fuck!" Jack whispered to them.

Little squeals and giggles could be heard as the guys exchanged first bumps. "Mark, I think you should go and stop them. I mean at the rate they're going it's going to be some screams and shit coming from that room soon." Bill said.

"Screams?" Emma asked, "Why would there be screams?"

Jack smirked, "Amber looks like a screamer."

Cheryl slapped his arm as she laughed, "Your laptop is in there so you go."

Jack looked horrified for a moment then he grinned as he knocked hard on the door, "Sorry for interrupting your rehearsal but I left my laptop." He smirked as saw them jump apart. Derek moved behind Amber trying to hide his hard on.

"Hmmm, must be really chilly in here, huh Amber?" Jack grinned as he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Derek and Amber looked at each other puzzled, the room was rather warm. Looking at Amber, Derek started to laugh; reaching over he pinched one of her nipples, "So that's why they're so hard, I thought it was me stroking your fire."

Amber blushed as she slapped his hand away, "I hate you Hough!"

"No you don't baby, come on let's sit and talk about where we go from here." Derek smirked as he sat down and patted the space between his legs for her to sit down.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So what did you see?" Corbin asked, wincing when Karina punched him in the shoulder

"What were they doing?" Emma was practically bouncing as she waited to hear what Jack had to say.

Jack grinned at them all, "Let's just say if Amber isn't on birth control, at the end of the season a Mirror Ball **will not be **the only thing being celebrated!"

"Oh shit! I might be an uncle before the season is over!" Mark did a mini dance.

"Mark, it takes longer to have a baby then a few more weeks." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"I know that, my bro always gives 110% so let me dream." Mark stuck his tongue out at her as they all walked down the hall.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Derek you said we would talk. This isn't talking." Amber moaned as he licked and sucked her neck.

"Just five more minutes' baby, then we can talk, please? I've waited so long for this moment."

"Hough, what am I going to do with you?"

"You want the long list or the short list babe?"

"Derek, please we really need to talk, baby please! I can't think when you're touching me like that."

Giving her neck one last lick he leaned his head back, trying to clear his mind. They did need to talk; if they didn't stop he was going to end up taking her right here on the floor. He didn't want their first time to be on the floor. She deserved more than that, so much more. Giving her a quick hug he began to talk.

"I didn't mean to attack you like that but I've wanted to kiss you for weeks, hell since the day I met you. I've admired and had a crush on you for a while. Hell I even watched Glee to see you. I became friends with Chord so I could ask him questions about you." Derek blushed, he was coming across like a creeper but he was going to be honest with her.

Amber smiled, "I think we attacked each other. When I first saw you I thought damn, there is someone looking out for me. Then I found out you had a girlfriend, so I tried to shut the thoughts and feelings I had for you away. But they refused to be ignored."

"I had started a relationship with Nina two weeks before we became partners but I knew the minute they told me you were mine that my relationship with Nina was over. I couldn't take it anymore, being close to you and not being able to touch you the way I wanted so I had to end the relationship. The funny thing was she already knew how I felt about you. She said all I did was talk about you and I always had this look on my face. She knew our time was over she just wanted to see if I would be man enough to admit it."

"I know what you mean, Emma and the other girls would always tease me saying I looked at you like a lovesick school girl. It was killing me that you belonged to someone else, every time our bodies touched I just wanted to kiss you. When you told me you broke up with Nina I wanted to grab you, kiss you and tell you finally."

"So does this mean you are willing to date me, *_kisses her neck_* let me kiss you anytime, _*kisses shoulder_* anyplace, *_squeezes her breast_* be my woman, *_cupped her mound_*?" Derek laughed softly as he heard her breath hitch; he loved the way she responded to him.

Amber couldn't think straight, he was asking her questions she couldn't seem to hear. All her attention was centered on his hands and mouth. Grabbing his hands she stuttered, "C-Could y-you repeat that? This time without the touching."

Derek smirked, "I said does this mean you're willing to date me, kiss me anytime and anyplace? Are you willing to be my woman?"

"You want to date me and for me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes beautiful, that's what I'm asking you. So what's your answer?"

"What do you think? I'm sitting here with your hand on my boob and the other holding Ms. Kitty."

Derek laughed, "Ms. Kitty? I like that, I like petting Ms. Kitty and from how damp your leggings are Ms. Kitty likes me to pet her. Let me see if I can make her purr."

Slipping one hand into her leggings he stroked her through her lacy panties, feeling her shudder he could feel her panties become more soaked. Pushing them to the side he traced her outer lips with one finger before slipping it inside her. She was wet and tight around his finger. As she moaned and thrust her hips his finger slid deeper in her and he moaned at the wet heat surrounding his finger. He needed to be in her, he had to taste her.

Hearing a loud laugh outside of the room brought them both to their senses. They looked at each other, knowing what would have happened. Amber moaned as he eased his finger from her core, missing the feel of him already.

Licking his finger he loved how sweet she tasted. "Baby we need to go, I can't get by on just that, I need you." He took her hand and placed it on the bulge in his jeans, he hissed as she rubbed and gently squeezed him. _Damn that felt good!_

Amber leaned over and kissed him softly, "What are we waiting for? My house is closer, let's go."

Grabbing their bags they hurried out of the practice room. Seeing the others sitting in the common area talking they just waved as they started past them.

"Hey you two calling it a day?" Val asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Derek has a-a situation that needs to be taken care of. See you guys tomorrow."

"Is the situation a hard one? Are you going to give him a hand Amber?" Jack asked with a grin.

Derek shot him a glare as he pulled Amber out the door, behind them they could hear loud laughter.

"I can't believe you asked them that Jack!" Snookie told him.

"What? We all know what the situation is, they are going to fuck!" Jack laughed.

"It's about time," Mark declared, "because ain't nothing wrong with a little bump and grind."

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N I hope you guys liked it. LoL, as usual R&R!_

_Love & hugs,_

_Zee_


	7. Best for Last - Part 2

A/N Okay here's part 2, hope you like it. Again Lana, you're the best! Oh yeah I don't know or own any rights to these people or the song. Just wanted to play with them for a bit.

**Best for Last – Part 2**

Amber thought she would never get the damn door open, Derek was pressed so close behind her. She thought he would have gone down but he was still just as hard. Finally getting the door open she pulled him in, locking the door she pulled him upstairs. They both began to shed clothes as they made their way up the stairs leaving a trail behind them.

As they made it to the bedroom Amber was in her lacy panties and bra, Derek was down to just his boxer briefs. Pulling her around Derek pushed her against the wall as he began to suck on her bottom lip, nipping and licking the sting away. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, licking his lips until he gave her access letting her tease and stroke his tongue with hers.

Derek loved the way she felt against him, her skin was so soft and smelled so damn good. He reached for the clasp at the back of her bra but couldn't find it.

"It's opens from the front." Amber panted out.

"Fuck" Derek grabbed it and pulled ripping the material letting her breast spill out into his waiting hands. He leaned down running his tongue over her breast, stopping to kiss and nibble before making his way to her nipples making her moan and grind harder against him. Reaching down he gave her panties a hard tug, the lacy material giving away easily. Bringing two fingers to his mouth he quickly wet them before he slid his wet fingers down to stroke and slide across her folds. Rubbing her clit slowly he pinched it lightly before sliding his fingers into her. Shit she was even wetter and hotter than before.

All Amber could think was this man's mouth and hands feel so fucking good. As his fingers began to thrust into her all she could do was hold on to his shoulders and moan. She reached down, stroking his dick, damn Derek was packing some serious hardware. Pushing his briefs down she gave a gasp as she looked down and saw just how well-endowed he was. Shit was it going to fit? As if he was reading her mind he looked at her with a smirk, "It'll fit."

Stepping out of his boxers he led her to the bed, kissing her they both groaned at finally feeling nothing but skin to skin. Rolling her gently on her back he hovered above her making sure not to put his full weight on her. Kissing his way down her body he made sure to kiss, lick and suck every inch of her. He wanted to make sure she knew how much he wanted and desired her. Her moans and sighs let him know he had achieved his goal.

Reaching her core he pushed her legs open, his mouth watered at the sight of her spread before him all pink and brown; slick with her juices wetting her thighs. He licked her thighs clean of all her essence not wanting to miss a drop. He ran a finger up and down her slit, making sure to keep eye contact with her, the moans she made had him harder than he'd ever been. Needing to taste her he lowered his head kissing her clit, he began to lick her pussy making sure to dip his tongue into her heat. She tasted like honey with a hint of cinnamon. Slipping two fingers into her he began to pump them slowly, loving how tight and wet she was.

Amber felt like she was losing her mind, when she felt his mouth on her pussy, her back arched off the bed. He was eating her so damn good she knew she was going to cum but she wanted it to last. When he added his fingers she felt a gush of cream, she didn't think she could get wetter.

"Fuck baby, faster it feels so good!" Amber felt like a ticking bomb, "Yes, right there, oh shit I'm going to cum!"

Derek could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer, her walls were fluttering and clenching his fingers. Easing a third finger in he began to pump into her faster, as he began to spell his name on her clit with his tongue. Holding her down with one arm across her hips he finished spelling his name, removing his fingers he sucked hard on her clit, sending her over the edge.

Amber couldn't hold back anymore, his fingers and mouth were making her feel too damn good, she could feel her orgasm coming. When he sucked hard on her clit she exploded, screaming his name as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her body.

Hearing her scream his name he almost blew his load, damn this woman had him harder than he'd ever been. Derek licked and sucked every drop of her cream, making sure not to miss a drop. He licked her slowly until she came down from her high. Moving up her body he kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair, down her body. Wanting to touch her as much as possible.

Looking into her eyes he smiled. "Damn baby you taste good, I'm going to need to taste you every day."

Amber blushed, "You can taste me anytime you want, as long as I can do the same with you."

"Baby you can do anything and everything you want to do with my body."

"In that case Mr. Hough, I want a taste now." Amber smirked as she pushed Derek onto his back, he grinned putting his hands behind his head.

Giving him a soft kiss she took her time moving down his body. She licked and sucked on his nipples until they were hard and he was panting. She traced his abs with her tongue, dipping into his navel snaking her tongue in and out mimicking the act they would be doing later. Kissing and licking her way down his happy trail she made it to her goal. She ran her fingers slowly up and down his cock making his hips jerk as little moans escaped from his lips. Lifting his balls in her hands she leaned down and laved them with her tongue making his back arch off the bed with pleasure. She smiled as she slowly licked the pre-cum from the head of his dick.

"Oh shit baby, suck me please!" He had to have her mouth on his dick or he would go crazy.

Amber took as much of him in her mouth as she could, sucking and licking as she bobbed her head taking him deeper each time. Using her hand she stroked the length that she couldn't fit, tightening and loosening her grip. Derek was growling and moaning at the same time. She eased him out her mouth and licked, kissed and blew air up and down his cock making him jerk and curse. Licking the head of his cock she blew across it before taking him back in her mouth and humming.

Derek knew he had to stop her or he was going to blow, her mouth felt like paradise. "Baby, I need you to stop or I'm going to cum and I want to be in you when I cum."

Amber gave him one last lick before crawling up to his side giving him a long slow kiss. "Yes, that's what I want too."

Derek handed the condom to Amber. She rolled it on slowly, stroking his balls as she did. Damn she had soft hands.

Leaning over her he kissed her, stroking her core to make sure she was ready for him. He slowly began to ease into her. "Fuck baby you're tight as hell." Slowly inch by inch he eased into her, stopping to let her adjust to his size. How could she be this tight and not be a virgin? Finally he was fully in her. "Are you okay baby?" he asked, concerned that he was hurting her.

Amber winced, damn he was big! She wasn't a virgin but damn he made her feel like one. When he was finally in she had to take a deep breath, relaxing, Shit he felt good! "I'm fine baby." She kissed him softly, wrapping her legs around his waist made him go even deeper and they both moaned at the feeling. She moved her hips letting him know she was ready.

Derek felt her move and he knew she was okay, he began to move in long slow strokes, she was so wet, hot and damn was she tight. "Damn baby you're so tight and hot. Fuck you feel good!"

"Faster baby, and harder.' Amber was meeting him thrust for thrust and it felt so damn good. It had never been like this. Derek hit her spot over and over, she moaned and grabbed his shoulders leaving scratches but neither cared or even noticed.

Picking up speed Derek pumped into her harder and faster, he could feel her walls fluttering and gripping his dick like a vice. He felt the swirling beginning in his balls and he knew he was going to cum. Reaching down he strummed her clit. "Baby, you're going to cum for me? I want to feel you cumming on my dick."

Amber was already close to cumming and when he strummed her clit it sent her over the edge. "Derek, oh fuck! Baby I'm…" the rest was just a scream.

Derek felt her pussy clamp down on his cock as she screamed sending him over the edge with her. It felt like he was cumming forever. He slowed his thrusts easing them both down from their sexual high.

He rolled them both onto their sides so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Pulling gently out of her he disposed of the condom in the trash can.

"Fuck, I can't feel my legs." Derek laughed softly as he kissed her.

"Me either." Amber giggled.

Derek gathered her close to him, loving how she felt, he saw her yawning. "Tired baby?"

"A nap wouldn't hurt. You wore me out."

"Okay a small nap but then we will go into round two, among other things." He smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

Amber laughed at him, "I've created a monster."

"Just so you know Amber I wrote my name on Ms. Kitty, so you need to change her name."

"I do? So what do I need to change it to?"

"Derek's Kitty," He said with a smug smile, "Cause it's mine, signed, sealed and delivered."

"You're such a dork." Amber told him with a laugh.

"Yep, but I'm your dork babe."

Derek smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her they both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you guys liked it, it's been a while since I did smut. LoL, as usual R&R!

Love & hugs,

Zee


End file.
